


Indecent Temptations

by MagalaBee



Series: Lorenz/Marianne Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), in which lorenz has some urges but insists on being a gentleman, loremari, loremari week, loremari week 2020, lorenz/marianne, lorianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Lorenz wasn't sure that Marianne's attire was appropriate for the eyes of others. But he couldn't help drinking in every bit of her.Lorenz/Marianne Week Day 2: Tea / Animals
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Lorenz/Marianne Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Indecent Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! As I mentioned, my first entry for this week was much longer than the rest, lol. This one is shorter, but I hope you all still enjoy it. Just a quick moment in Lorenz's eyes as he feels quite a bit of temptation for Marianne in the stables.
> 
> If you're enjoying this ship week, then please consider leaving Kudos and Comments! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!

As Lorenz entered the stables that morning, he felt bothered. The air wasn’t particularly warm, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of a too-tight collar.

Marianne was returning from a ride as he was tending to his usual steed. A late yearling colt that the army had acquired needed proper training, and Marianne had volunteered for it. Today must have been the young stud’s first saddled ride and she was smiling proudly as she directed him back into the stables. Her hair coming loose from her braids, the loose fabric of her sleeves ruffled in the wind.

A pair of tight, high-waisted britches and tall, leather riding boots hugging every curve of her hips and thighs.

That was what had Lorenz so flustered. Marianne was dressed appropriately for the athletics of bridle-training a horse, but the way her clothes traced every natural inch of her was surely some kind of indecent.

He was frozen in place as she brought the yearling to a stop with a firm squeeze of her thighs. She rose up in the stirrups then swung one leg over the otherside, gracefully descending to the stable floor. She faced the horse, cooing sweetly to him and petting her hair over his neck.

Lorenz’s face felt hot. He was staring, and he knew he was. It was completely inappropriate of him to do so. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her pert, round backside. Those damn britches she wore traced an enticing line from the small of her waist all the way down, framing her hips and her bottom perfectly.

He gulped and his hands clenched. He had the ungentlemanly urge to reach out and take those beautiful hips between his hands. To squeeze and touch and hear her squeak in shock, blushing like a pink rose as he kissed her and made clear to her just how much he wanted her.

How much he had always wanted her, even when they were students and she had never been able to look him in the eye.

Lorenz took a deep breath and pushed back such thoughts. He was the heir to Gloucester, he could never and would never behave like such a brute.

But the temptation… oh it was there. Growing stronger everyday, now that Marianne was finally letting him into her life. Had finally agreed to let him court her during this difficult war.

She was his bright piece of sunlight to look forward to. Something to fight for in the days to come.

“Oh, Lorenz--” Marianne saw him as she led the horse into a paddock. She looked wind-blown and happy in her natural state of beauty. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Just tending my loyal steed,” he offered, giving her a small, controlled bow of his head. “It is a pleasure to see you this morning, as always, Marianne.”

She smiled back, quickly closing the gate for the colt before she took off his bridle and hung it on a stable hook. The young horse reached out his head, resting it on Marianne’s shoulder with a playful snort. She giggled and turned her head, kissing the horse’s cheek.

Lorenz had never felt more jealous of a horse in his life.

“Come to tea with me,” he blurted out, his voice louder than he had intended it to be.

Marianne looked at him, her brown eyes wide in surprise, a pink tint rising to her adorable little nose. “O-Oh…”

Lorenz cleared his throat and lowered his voice a pitch. “I-I mean… this afternoon. If you’re not otherwise engaged, I would like it very much if you would join me for tea.”

She blinked and nodded, her hands fidgeting together a bit nervously. But she didn’t look frightful, just… like her usual self. Her little hummingbird heart fluttering away in her chest.

“I’d like that very much,” Marianne agreed.

Lorenz felt the needy tension in him ease just a bit. Tea would do for now, until he could someday tell her every ounce of adoration in his heart.

Until he could someday press his hands against those beautiful hips.

“This afternoon then,” he nodded. “I look forward to your company.”


End file.
